Delinquents
by MAPLEKISS
Summary: The original team gets a mission to go undercover in Gotham Juvenile Penitentiary, but Robin begins to act strange. Will they find out more about Robin's past or jump to dangerous conclusions?


"Team, you will be going undercover in Gotham Juvenile Penitentiary." Batman brought up four images on the screen. "I believe that the Gotham foster care system has begun to send extra or unwanted kids into the Juvenile Penitentiary to get rid of them."

"Didn't that become illegal after that rich brat got shoved in there after his parents died?" Artemis questioned.

"Yeah, it did. Also after another foster kid, Sylvia Zamir, got stabbed to death in there." Robin glowered.

"All that is true, and these four kids went missing out of the foster system all in the last six months and have been caught on my cameras in the penitentiary. You'll all have to come up with your own identities, but you must've committed the specified crimes in the file I sent to Robin. You will be leaving in five days time." With that Batman swept out of the room and presumably out of the mountain.

"What did get to do?!" KF peered over Robin's shoulder only to get pulled back by Artemis pulling on the red flannel.

"Just wait for him to tell us Kid Rushing." She look to Rob. "So, what did we 'do'?"

"Well," Robin plopped down on the couch. "You are being arrested for truancy, It is a fancy word for skipping school Meg. Superboy is charged with drug possession. M'gann, you're shoplifting, and KF is theft. I'm in for incorrigibility?" He shook his head. "But I'm so corrigible. Wait a minute, that's a real word. Anyways, Kaldur, you're going to be the foster kid."

"Can I be named Benji?" KF pondered. "I always liked the name Benji."

"No. We're going to go to some online name generator to get names for ourselves." Robin pulled up a site and surveyed everybody quickly. "Who's first?"

"I guess I'll go?" Miss Martian raised her hand slightly.

"Well then, step right up miss." Robin swirled his hand and took an exaggerated bow. "Now, for your first name. It shall be Claudia. That's a pretty name isn't it? And as for your last name…it will be...Shelton. Team, I now must introduce you to my dear friend, Claudia Shelton, the shoplifter."

"Next up is…" Superboy stepped forward. "Is...darn internet...just load already...Next up is...Oliver...Carini. It makes you sound Italian." Robin spontaneously did a handstand so he could look at Conner from a different angle. "You don't look Italian...Let's try something else. Now you are Oliver Delger. That's not too bad. Who's next?"

"Do I have to do this? I want to be named Benji."

"Well, Not-Benji, you are now officially named," Robin did a drumroll on the coffee table. "Cain? What do they think Wally is? An old man? You are Cain Koller. Alliteration. Cool."

"I'm next then," Artemis put her hands on her hips. "This had better be something not girly."

"Arty, please don't kill me. Its Stacy." She began to glare the eyes out of Dick's head so he hurriedly added, "But, I'll try it again." After nearly two minutes of clicking he punched the air. "Booyah! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Jayden Malcolm, school skipper extraordinaire. Your turn Kaldur!"

"Robin, moments ago talking about the mission you seemed upset. Is something wrong?" Kaldur inquired.

"Of course not. Would you like to be Devin Edison or Devin Reiser?" The leader didn't answer, but merely looked at the boy, his face conveying only concern. "Devin Edison it is. I went a town called Edison once. It was tiny. Only about four blocks! Well that's everyone! Wait there's still me."

"Rob, dude," Kid Flash interrupted. "Kaldur's right. You talk a lot, but never this much. Especially about what to name people."

Robin simply blew this off as if he hadn't heard it, "And, last, but not least, I will be named Branson Rhodes. King of misbehavior. Everyone hail me! Anyways,I have to go! I'll be in my room!" Robin ran off before the five could say anything.

 _ **Recommendation: Ella Enchanted is a sweet book written by Gail Carson Levine that brings together of the best parts of the classic fairy tales. DO NOT WATCH THE MOVIE! IT IS A DISGRACE!**_

 _ **This is the young justice team, in their rendition of the cell block tango. Just kidding, though the disney parody of that is funny. I hope you liked the first chapter of this and keep reading. If you guys know Robin's backstory, you'll most likely see kind of where we're going with this. Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **-Maple**_


End file.
